1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supercharger devices for pressurizing an air-fuel mixture from a carburetor and feeding the pressurized mixture to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to pressurize the fuel induction system of an internal combustion engine so that the air-fuel mixture from the system is applied to the combustion chamber of the engine under increased pressure.
One common method of pressurizing the mixture is through the use of a compressor or supercharger. Such a compressor is generally of a centrifical type and is commonly wholly or partially driven by a turbine powered by engine exhaust gases.
One common drawback of known supercharger devices is their use of relatively bulky conduit devices for directing an air-fuel mixture from a carburetor through a compressor and to an engine. This makes such devices difficult to fit within the narrow confines available under the hood of a car or other vehicle.
Also, known prior art supercharger devices often utilize air-fuel mixture routing devices having internal moving parts which are subject to jamming and are not easily accessible for repair in the event of malfunction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,822 of Keller is typical of such devices.
Another frequent drawback of known supercharger devices in their use of compenents having complex structural configurations making them difficult to manufacture.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a compact, mechanically simple supercharger device with a minimum of moving parts.